1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pick-up devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device having interchangeable tips that allow the removal of debris by an exterior collar slidable over the tip of the apparatus.
2. General Background
It is well known that a suitable material such as aluminum or wood in the form of a long tubular section with a handle at one end and some type of pointed tip at the other end can be used for picking up paper and rubbish on the ground.
It is also known that some method of aiding in removal of the rubbish from the tip may be employed in conjunction with the tubular section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,143 issued to Foust, discloses a pick-up device with a tubular body that houses a pointed pick-up member which retracts into the tubular body.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,794 issued to Orson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,031 issued to Haberstick, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,306 issued to Beeler all disclose pick-up devices with a pointed pick-up end that can be caused to retract into a tubular body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,690 issued to Crary discloses a pick-up device with a single stationary pointed tip. Rubbish is removed from the tip by means of a flat piece of metal slidably mounted onto the main body and bent and drilled so that the tip passes through the hole in the metal piece. The metal piece must be manually moved from a stop, such as a screw, to allow the metal piece to move downwardly around the tip by spring pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,336 issued to Thompson discloses a pick-up tool with interchangable multiple tips mounted on the tool by threaded engagement. A plate, fitted around the multiple tips and in a normal upward position, can be caused to move downwardly around the tips by movement of a pivoting lever in the handle of the tool. The cited references fall short in some areas however. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings by being relatively simple in operation and design while efficiently carrying out its intended purpose. This is accomplished with a minimum of moving parts and a provision for easily and quickly changing tips when necessary.